The present invention is broadly concerned with improvements in equipment for certain kinds of masonry work and, more particularly, to apparatus for efficiently applying grout or cement to a pattern of construction elements such as tiles, bricks, blocks, elements of rock walls, and the like.
Grout is a fluid form of concrete or cement which is typically used to fill gaps. It may be used in construction to embed rebars in masonry walls, connect sections of pre-cast concrete, fill voids, and seal joints such as those between tiles. Grout is generally a mixture of water, cement, sand, often color tint, and sometimes fine gravel if it is being used to fill large spaces such as the cores of concrete blocks. Unlike other structural pastes such as plaster or joint compound, correctly mixed and applied grout forms a waterproof seal. Although grout and mortar are somewhat similar in that both are applied as a thick emulsion and harden over time, grout is distinguished from its close relative mortar by its viscosity. Grout is typically thinner than mortar so that it flows readily into gaps, while mortar is thick enough to support not only its own weight, but also that of masonry placed on top of it.
Grout or cement may be applied using typical types of masonry hand tools, such as variously shaped trowels, floats, and the like. Typically, a quantity of grout is placed near joints or seams to be grouted and the grout is manipulated into the seams using the hand tools. Afterwards, the grouted array is “wiped” or washed with wet sponges to clean up excess grout.
More recently, grout bags have been devised for applying grout. Grout bags typically are conical or triangular in shape, having an open wide end and a narrow end with a dispensing aperture, which may be reinforced by a hollow tip. Grout bags are often made of a polymer film, such as polyvinyl chloride or the like. The film may be reinforced by a fabric laminated therewith, particularly if the bag is a reusable type. The tip may be permanently attached or may be removable and replaceable. Grout bags are available from construction equipment suppliers, home improvement stores, and the like Exemplary types of grout bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,630 and 6,619,506, which are incorporated herein by reference.
A mixture of grout is placed in the bag through the wide end, which is then closed. The bag is compressed manually to extrude a bead of grout out of the dispensing aperture, for example, for application between tiles. The contents may be squeezed or twisted manually to expel the grout from the tip. Alternatively, the wide end of the bag may be rolled to compress the contents therein. Grout bag arrangements are somewhat similar to so-called piping bags which are used in baking to form various shapes and lines of icing for decorating cakes, pastries, and the like.
While grout is less viscous than materials like mortar, it is viscous enough that considerable labor is required to apply grout to joints of a large area of tiles or the like. When the tile pattern to be grouted is on a vertical wall, squeezing and twisting of the grout bag can be particularly awkward. Thus, there is a need for apparatus for facilitating the use of grout bags in certain types of construction activities and which requires less clean-up effort than conventional methods of applying grout and cement.